warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Drakes
The Red Drakes are a loyalist chapter of non-codex compliant space marines, they where created during the 8th founding. They are known for their ability to breath fire. There founding chapter in unknown. They specialize in shock tactics and prefer to take out the enemy as quickly as possible. Due to not being codex complaint they try to keep their members within a 1000 battle brothers, in order to keep themselves on the Inquisitions good side. (however, this is not counting scouts, which might exceed a 100 at any given time and are not all part of the 10th company but are instead spread across all companies) History The Red Drakes where created during the 8th founding, being given the feudal world, Flerma, as a home planet and the other planets in its system as recruiting planets.. They where created to hunt chaotic corruption and root it out wherever they find it. They first picked up the taint of chaos on there vary own home planet of Flerma. when they found out that some of the planets population had turned to chaos, and had made attempts to summon daemons, they swiftly and brutal oblitirated the chaos cultists and purged all signs of corruption from the planet. The Omrig War They had no major campaigns until the mid 36th millenium, when they faced a large chaos force on the planet of Omrig, during this time Seldar Germ was not the Flame Dragon, it is unknown who was the Flame Dragon at the time. Flame Dragon Seldar Germ|Seldar Germ, Flame Dragon of the Red Drakes Ashen-Brother Galius Imzzar|Galius Imzzar, After being blessed with Dreadnaught armor Galius Imzzar, before gaining Dreadnaught Armor|Galius Imzzar, prior to gaining Dreadnaught armor. Pheonix Hulmar Germ|Pheonix Helmar Germ, captain of the Red Drakes 4th Company Pheonix Latvio Maxinus, prior to turning to chaos|Pheonix Latvio Maxinus, Captain of the 6th company The War on Omrig lasted for a total of 34 standard years from 302.M36 to 336.M36, during the conflict many lives where lost fighting the chaos infestation, the exact casualties are unknown but are estimated to be somewhere in between 240-300 for the Red Drakes and 3200-4400 for the chaos forces, who where made up of mostly cultists and a small number of chaos marines. The Battle at Gimar's Peak the battle at Gimar's Peak took place at the start of the war and would later lead to a spiral that would lead to a full blown war, with multiple chapters joining the war. During the battle, the Red Drakes, led by Latvio Maximus, assaulted the keep known as the Teglehar, the Omrig word meaning "unbreakable wall", which was ceased by chaos forces when it became known that the Red Drakes where coming. The siege lasted 3 days and resulted in the deaths of over 100 cultists. After the siege was completed the keep was charged and chaos forces where destroyed, the fort was than used by the Red Drakes as a forward base on Omrig. Some Cultists managed to survive and reported the events to there allies to the near west of the fortress, who where travelling to the keep to reinforce it. The Massacre at Gimar's Steps After the Red Drakes set up a base in Teglehar Keep they preceded to secure a large area surround the fort, shortly after, a group of Red Drakes scouts spotted large amounts of cultists and chaos marines march towards the keep. Terminators where spotted amongst there ranks, signaling that it would be no easy fight. The Red Drakes quickly called for reinforcements, in form of Terminators of there own. Along with the Terminators came Pheonix (Captain) Hulmar Germ, brother of Seldar Germ, and Pheonix Galius Imzzar, Captain of the Red Drakes 7th Company. The battle that later resulted at the foot of the mountain that the fort was situated caused the deaths of over 100 Red Drakes and some where between 680-890 cultists and somewhere around 78 chaos marines. although it was deemed an amazing success, it was not without great losses. During the aftermath of the conflict it was deemed that the planet of Omrig housed a much greater chaos threat than originally anticipated and an another 3 entire companies (2nd, 8th, and 1st) where deployed, being commanded by Pheonix Daco Damatius, Darius Ulmar and Geligos Omak respectivly. Along with them came the Battle-Barge "The Flermian Blaze", along with several cruisers and escorts, insuring that the cultists and chaos marines cannot escape. The Battle at Ulmark The battle at Ulmark marked the real start of the Omrig war, claiming the life of almost 2 entire companies of Red Drakes. This battle signaled the coming of the entire Red Drakes chapter to the planet of Omrig, along with another Battle Barge, "The Pyre of Flerma", and multiple escorts and cruisers. The battle began when the chaos forces where ambushed by the Red Drakes in a pass 2.5 km east-west of Teglehar Keep. When the Red Drakes engaged the chaos enemy they where attacked from behind by other chaos warriors, the chaos forces had split and lured the Red Drakes into a trap! Having realized there mistake, the Red Drakes made attempts to escape the trap, but where unable to find a way to do so and where completely destroyed with only a group of three marines, two brothers and Pheonix Daco Dematicus, the one that led the attack, survived. Geneseed The Red Drakes posses a very rare (if not completely unique) mutation in there geneseed. There Bletchers gland has been replaced with an "Ignis gland" located right by the tonsils containing a chemical which, when exposed to oxygen, would produce a flame that can, at times, exceed 400 degrees celcius. The Red Drakes also lack an Omophagea, disabling them from gaining the memories of what they eat. Relations The Inquisition The Red Drakes see the Inquisition as little more than zealous fools abusing there authority to enforce belief in there foolish ideas. Despite this they choose to stay on the Inquisitions good side as the amount of power that they hold withing the Imperium can prove greatly troublesome to the Red Drakes. For the most part the Red Drakes choose to work as separately from the Inquisition as possible, which can prove rather hard as both are partial to hunting daemons, making it pretty hard for the two to not run into one another often. Of Course the Inquisition isn't a unified entity and is made up of people serving there own interests, this is however not known to the Red Drakes and they just see them as religious fanatics. The Astra Militarum and Imperium citizens The Red Drakes are rather in partial to the Imperial Guardsmen, thinking of them mostly as they do with the rest of the Imperium's citizens, as people that need to be protected regardless if they are able to protect themselves or not. The Red Drakes, although wanting to help the peoples of the Imperium have a, almost, narcasistic manner. Beleaving that they, and they alone, are powerful enough to protect anyone. This attitude is much less strong when dealing with the people of Flerma, there home planet, as they believe that only Flermains are strong enough to protect themselves. This sort of attitude on the side of the Red Drakes has led to some citizens being left rather distasteful to them. However, most are still glad and thankful to them. This attitude that they have to the Imperiums Citizens has some notable exceptions, though. One of them being the aforementioned Flermians, others include the residents of Nocture, Fenris, Krieg and '''Catachan. '''As all of them are death worlds, the Red Drakes see them as people to be respected for there ability to survive in such harsh conditions. As Daco Damaticus, Captain of the Red Drakes 2nd company says: Gallery LogoMakr_0JUN6H.png|The Insignia of the Red Drakes Flame Dragon Seldar Germ|Seldar Germ, Flame Dragon (Chapter Master) of the Red Drakes Average Red Drakes Space Marine|Red Drakes Marine Ashen-Brother Galius Imzzar|Ashen-Brother (Dreadnaught) Galius Imzzar Galius Imzzar, before gaining Dreadnaught Armor|Galius Imzzar, Pheonix of the Red Drakes 5th Company prior to gaining Dreadnaught armor Galigos Omak, Keeper of the Ashes|Galigos Omak, Captain of the Red Drakes 1st Company Pheonix Daco Damatius|Pheonix Daco Damatius, Captain of the Red Drakes 2nd Company Pheonix Hulmar Germ|Pheonix Hulmar Germ, Captain of the Red Drakes 4th Company Pheonix Latvio Maxinus, prior to turning to chaos|Pheonix Latvio Maximus, Captain of the Red Drakes 6th Company Pheonix Darius Ulmar|Pheonix Darius Ulmar, Captain of the Red Drakes 8th Company Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:8th Founding Category:Red Drakes